


Venetian Blue

by Serenity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I love emotional sex, M/M, supportive boyfriends, they care so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity/pseuds/Serenity
Summary: Jensen receives support because sometimes he just gets anxious.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 9





	Venetian Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever RPF.  
> I'd never thought it would come to this, but SPN is not like any series I've ever encountered before. And I could not get the picture of Jensen in the beginning out of my head, so, I had to write it. Usually, I'm all for JenMish but there is something about J2M. That's why I had to include Jared.  
> As always, don't read if you don't like it.

Jared looked at the black silhouette standing against the kitchen window, morning twilight breaking through the slats of the venetian blinds, painting the distinct features of Jensen's head and bare upper body in deep blue. He remained very still and for a moment Jared did not dare to reach out to him, just taking in the melancholic, almost artistic scenery.

Sounds of motion rose from the the hall. Misha was coming downstairs, fully naked, as always. Jared still lingered, hearing Misha approaching the kitchen from another door. He entered the room and Jensen's body was slightly shifting. 

Jared marveled at their private dance when they came together. He always did. Jared knew the moves these men made around each other, every single one. Though, he was the only person who was allowed into it from time to time. 

"Morning, babe," Misha mumbled, pouring himself a glass of water, joining the man at the window.

Jensen leaned into Misha's space, kissing him softly. Misha raised his hand to Jensen's left cheek. When he touched him Jared could feel the tears on Jensen's face. He knew this move of Misha's hand. It probably was one of his most intimate.

Jensen leaned into Misha's palm and for a moment he let himself be held. Jared felt the urge to move, to envelop these two like the precious gift they were to him.

"It's okay, Jay," Misha said.

Jared smiled. Of course they were conscious of his presence. That did not stop their private sequence. 

Jared went over to the counter in front of the window and Jensen extended his right arm. Jared took it, silently asking for permission to join them. Without a spoken word Jensen nodded and Jared put his arm around them. Thank God his arm span could encompass these two men the way he wanted to. 

They stood like that for a long moment, taking in all the scents of their bodies entwined into a symphony of familiar safety. 

Jared could not remember when it had all happened. He was aware of their friends' attraction towards each other very early on. Jensen had changed since Misha joined the cast. Everybody had. As if a switch had been turned on that nobody knew existed in the first place. It certainly had inside Jensen.

In the beginning Jared felt replaced at Jensen's side but it was never really true. When Jensen and Misha set out creating their very own story Jared slowly realised he had not occupied this space in the first place. Misha seemed like a being from another realm, at the same time so very human, nobody could pinpoint it. And for all his crazy endeavors, loving Jensen was the boldest and most beautiful.

They still lingered in this triangular embrace, relaxing into each other. Jensen's cheeks were still damp, leaving slight marks on Jared's t-shirt. 

"Are you okay?" Jared asked.

Instead of a response quiet sobs rippled through Jensen's body.  
Jared tensed and pulled away slightly, with a look asking Misha for approval. Misha nodded and stepped back, drinking the rest of his water.

"Jen, I got you," Jared said, drawing him closer.  
Jensen's body finally gave in and Jared caught him. "Misha, help me!" he said, right in time.

They both managed to sit him down on a kitchen chair. Jensen held his head. "Sorry, I.." his voice trailed off.

"It's okay, what happened?" Jared asked.

Jensen searched for Misha's hand and found it quickly. He squeezed it and Misha understood. "He had trouble sleeping tonight. Then he woke up from a nightmare and couldn't find me right away. I was just in the bathroom." 

Jensen got like that sometimes. He never really talked about it, not with Jared, not even with Misha. God only knew what he must have experienced in the past that now put him through these fits. They both had a way of silently understanding when their friend just needed their presence.

Jensen's sobs slowly abated. He took a deep breath and rose from the chair. He placed a kiss on Misha's forehead and turned to Jared. "I'm glad you both are here."  
The features of the tall man moved through a whole play of shadows. Misha could feel the worry on Jared's face.

He held Jensen's hand in both of his own now. "Would you like Jared to come upstairs with us?"

Jensen's jaw unclenched and his face lightened up a bit. "Yes, I would."

Misha put his glass down and took the lead upstairs. Jared merely followed them. Usually, he did not dare disturb the union between these two. It was an almost holy ambience when they were around each other. Time then flowed differently and the air was heavy with a kind of love and affection that nobody had experienced until they met Jensen and Misha. 

But Jensen loved Jared. He trusted him, let himself fall into his strength from time to time. Jared could hold him when he needed it. And Jensen allowed it. Something he rarely ever did with other men. 

They entered the bedroom. Misha fetched another pillow. "Lay dow, Jensen," he quietly commanded.  
Jensen complied. He soon felt the emptiness on both of his sides but it was quickly filled with Misha's and Jared's presence. 

The bed was huge, always meant to be, because it was not the first time it inhabited more than two people. The amount of comfort three people provided in one bed was immeassurable. The combined body heat rendered a blanket basically superfluous most of the time.

Misha big spooned Jensen while Jared took him into his arms face to face. One of his hands rested on Misha's waist. They would burn up together in no time but for a few minutes it was just a big safety net for the man in the middle. 

Jensen's breathing evened out, each inhale and exhale a bit deeper and longer. Misha stroked over the back of Jensen's hand with his thumb, soothing, reassuring, while Jared gently breathed into Jensen's hair. After a while he placed kisses on his head, slowly, inhaling its damp smell. 

Jared smiled.

"What?" Jensen asked hoarsely.

"I love you." Jared whispered.

Jensen moved his head. It was a code they both recognised, rarely used but they knew what it implied. 

So did Misha. He hesitated for a moment, waiting for his feeling to be confirmed. Then he tensed and prepared to withdraw.  
"No." Jensen said, holding him off. "Stay here." The urgency in his voice tangible. Misha obeyed. 

Jared cupped Jensen's cheek and moved closer, quietly asking for permission to kiss him. Jensen's mouth slightly opened and he audibly exhaled. It was his 'yes' to the oncoming love of Jared Padalecki. 

Jared started with Jensen's lower lip, softly caressing it with his own. The faintest moan escaped Jensens throat, still Misha could feel it with his whole body pressed against Jensen's back. He closed his eyes, just perceiving them with all of his senses.

Jared instead was looking at Jensen while he kissed him deeply now, savouring Jensen's insanely lush lips. He rarely got the chance and it was heaven every damn time. 

Jensen started to drift apart. Something opened up inside him that only these two could bring about. He could feel his anxiety and sadness melting from his heart, easing into Jared's embrace more and more. 

Jared took his time to really show him what he could give if Jensen let him. Jared parted his lips and his tongue caressed Jensen's mouth until it finally found Jensen's. Misha could hear their lips making all the right sounds to send his body on fire.  
Jensen felt Misha's body responding and one of his hands reached for Misha's thigh, silently acknowledging his presence. 

Jared drew back and they both caught their breath. "Are you good?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jensen replied.

"Need more?" 

"Yeah."

Jared smirked and then pursed his lips. He knew exactly what Jensen needed now.  
"Will you sit up for me?" Jared asked.

Jensen looked at him, the room still barely lit by the early morning sun. He trusted him. Jensen checked in with Misha, always, but Misha already reckoned what Jared had in mind. He moved away from Jensen and out of bed.

Jensen slowly got up, settling at his bedside, feet on the ground. Jared discarded his t-shirt and settled behind him. "Let go, big boy. I got you." he whispered into Jensens ear. 

Jensen looked at Misha, who started to kneel down in front of him. He touched Jensens right leg. "We both got you," he said, when Jensen's eyes fell shut. 

He leaned into the massive and gentle presence of Jared's body, letting his head sink backwards against Jared's shoulder. He relaxed even more while Misha's hands started wandering over Jensen's thighs, the sides of his butt and then back again. His legs fell open easily like it was second nature to him in Misha's presence. 

Jensen still wore his pants. "Let me," Misha said. Jensen nodded while Misha carefully removed them. 

It was pure skin on skin now, only Jared was still in his boxer briefs. He put one hand on Jensen's chest to make him feel safe. Misha started kissing Jensen's thighs from out to inside, slowly, dragging his mouth over sensitive skin, making Jensen's legs quiver. 

Jared kissed Jensen right behind his ear, whispering, soothing and arousing him at the same time while Jensen fell to pieces under Misha's touch. 

It was pure bliss. He completely gave up control and let these two men guide him, hold him and love him. 

They worshipped his body while the love from their hearts burned like an all consuming fire inside him. Jensen's breath quickened, moving his body against Jared's torso. 

He sometimes dreamed of Jared holding him exactly like that. Jared knew. He had given him this comfort on occasion. Now he did not only hold him, he started moving his thumb over Jensen's nipple and Jensen groaned. Misha rose and kissed him. 

Jared kept whispering: "You like that, huh, all that attention?"

Misha released Jensen's mouth so he could answer.  
"Yes," he panted. 

Misha smiled. "Of course you do." He gave Jared a short kiss. 

Misha settled between Jensen's legs. He grabbed Misha's hair and pulled him closer, now kissing him deeply. Misha let him and put his hand over Jared's, caressing it, then he moved it over Jensen's stomach down to his already hard dick.

Jared now ran both of his hands over Jensen's chest, lightly rubbing over his nipples, while Misha took Jensen's cock in his hand. At first he just held it, feeling the warmth pulsing through the hard and smooth length when his own cock answered in return. He just loved this silent yet obvious conversation. 

He released himself from Jensen's mouth and a whimper followed him down until it turned into a loud gasp when he swallowed Jensen whole. Misha played with his tongue, swirling around the little head and sucking it carefully. It felt even better in his mouth. 

Jensen responded moving his hips, pressing towards the intense, wet pleasure to intensify it all. Misha needed to steady him, making sure he did not go off just yet. His one hand held the base of Jensen's cock. The other one signaled Jared to help him. 

Jared understood. "Jen, relax, let Mish take over," he whispered.

Jensen stopped grinding almost immediately. Jared could feel how the tension in Jensen's back abated. "Right, like that, big boy. You're doing great."

Jared slightly shifted behind Jensen to make him more comfortable. Finally, the overpowering need turned into little, steady waves of pleasure that let the energy flow more freely through Jensen's body. When they reached Jensen's legs Misha lessened his grip around his hips and resumed the delicate dance around Jensen's cock.

Jensen quickly drifted into a kind of trance where he saw himself on the beach with Misha. He lay in the breakers, half on earth, half swallowed by the sea - that was what it felt like having sex with Misha. The ancor was his body, like a tool he was lucky to have being used by this wonderful, crazy creature. It was pure receiving, like a gift from the Gods.

Jensen did not realise that he had already fallen into a rhythm with Misha's mouth sucking his cock, while somewhat swaying with Jared's body attached to his back. He opened his eyes again, suddenly acutely feeling his two friends holding and loving him. 

The waves inside him had mounted and quickened to a point where he could only grab the sheets to both sides and scream "Fuck!" when he came into Misha's mouth. 

Jared tightened his grip to keep Jensen from hurting Misha who did not let go and swallowed all that Jensen was giving him. He even stayed until Jensen slowly came down, containing all the after ripples going through his dick. 

Jensen breathed heavily under Jared's grip who only gradually released the pressure until Jensen's breathing evened out.  
This was the moment Misha released him and wiped his mouth. A tear fell down Jensen's cheek while a great relief expanded through his whole body. 

"You okay?" Jared asked.

Jensen nodded, a smile widening into a ridiculous grin playing all over his face.  
"You two are heaven," he said.

"You are our angel, what can we do?" Jared responded, showing a smile of his own.

"And I always thought Misha was the only angel here," Jensen said, reaching out to the man he loved so much.

Misha took his hand and kissed it. "Thank God, we are capable of being whatever we need to be in every moment." 

Jensen squeezed it and Misha understood. "What about you?"  
Misha got up. "I'm good. Let this be for you only. You have been so... attentive to me last night. "

Jared still held Jensen with all his power. He caressed Jensen's cheek. "You have been."

Jensen shook his head. "Have you been watching?"

"Not this time. I just see it in Misha's eyes." Jared replied. 

Jensen laughed. He emerged from Jared's embrace, gliding one hand over Jared's thigh. "I'm so lucky."

They got ready to huddle against each other in one messy hug, then quickly dozing off, enfolded in their familiar scent of love and safety.


End file.
